incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ragna the Bloodedge
Ragna the Bloodedge is a senior member of Incognito Inside, but was featured as Member of the Week on May 20, 2010 - May 27, 2010, being the second person to become Member of the Week after Onigiri Sadako. Ragna also became member of the week a 2nd time on June 16th 2010 - June 23rd 2010. She has never been on a forum before Incognito Inside, so she doesn't have much experience with forum software. Ragna tries to add as much detail into her posts as she can, since she has lots and lots of time on her hands. She is also one of the few members who has never changed their Username a single time since she joined. Role-Playing - Fragments of Existence As a role-player, she plays Ragna the Bloodedge, the main protagonist of BlazBlue. Ragna is an SS rank criminal on the NOL (Novus Orbis Librarium, basically the police force of Ragna's universe) wanted list, from the Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. He is a mass murderer who has killed hundreds of thousands of NOL guards, and wants to destroy the NOL for unknown reasons. Because of his actions, the NOL have placed the largest bounty on his head in the history of the universe. In the Fragments of Existance RP, Ragna recieves the Core Drill from Watari (well, a deceased Watari, but still). He's very curious about what this thing does, and why it has the power to talk to him sometimes. He mainly keeps it hidden away in his jacket pocket, since the note Watari left claims that "as long as you have it, the forces of evil will pursue you." Very recently, Ragna ran away from L's Headquarters with the intent of never going back. In a note he left, he claims he got sick of the place and he didn't want anything to do with it anymore. He got troll'd by Hazama (Terumi Yuuki) up on a hill, and in the latest, and last, update, Ragna was just entering Kagutsuchi. Role-playing - Twisted Mirror ''' The only other major appearance Ragna the Bloodedge himself has made was in the Twisted Mirror Thread. Here, he is frequently bickering with his roleplayer when the two join forces in the same body, though not in a way that any of the other roleplayers can see. This possibly stems from all of the chaos surrounding Twisted Mirror, and the frequent and violent interruptions that the two endure along the way, all of which they find themselves powerless to fight against. Here, Ragna is seen as more rash and stressed, though still pops in with a snarky, if not apathetic, comment here and there. He contrasts sharply with his roleplayer, who is also stressed, but has taken to hiding and bottling up her problems. '''History When Ragna was a child, he lived in a small village (not kagutsuchi, a different, unidentified village) with two other siblings: His younger brother Jin, and his even younger sister Saya. One day, while Ragna returned home to find his church on fire. He ran to find Saya on the ground and Jin standing amongst the flames. Jin then completely sliced off Ragna's right arm, and Ragna fainted from blood loss soon after that. (he is thought to have died and been resurected as a half vampire by a vampire named Rachel Alucard). When Ragna woke up, he found Saya's music box sitting amongst the flames, making Ragna realize she's dead. According to Ragna, this is when he "learned to hate everything." His tragic past leads to his murderous future. Ragna became a mass murderer, killing anyone who gets in the way of his goal: destroying the NOL, which happens to be where his brother Jin works. Ragna's killed trivial NOL officers and bounty hunters, and yet, he is unable to kill his brother Jin when they fight. Ragna needs to destroy the cauldron in order to destroy the NOL. whenever he does this, a cyborg woman, V-13, challenges him. No matter how hard Ragna tries, the cyborg won't go down, and ends up stabbing ragna, stealing his power, becoming the black beast (a monster that almost destroyed kagutsuchi in the past) traveling back in time, and rewriting history so the black beast existed. the 6 heroes (the heroes who destroyed the black beast in the past) destroy the black beast as usual, and Ragna and V-13 grow up again. Thus starting the whole entire process over again. Kagutsuchi is stuck in a massive time loop, and Ragna is the main reason this happens. Relations with Other RP characters (personality) Ragna's personality has been greatly influenced by his past. Ragna can't help but act like a jerk. He's usually angry, hateful, sarcastic, and irritatable. He hates how he's being dragged along to save the 4 floating continents in the Fragments of Existence Special when he could be destroying the NOL. However, if Ragna is anything, he's just misunderstood. If Ragna would share his past, people would understand, however, Ragna hates sharing those memories. His relations with other characters have grown shallow and apathetic at best, particularly in Twisted Mirror. He hates most of the "Know-it-alls" of the universe, such as L, Homura, Spirita, and most of the Reflections like Mai and Dante. (Despite not sharing one line a dialogue, he refers to Mai as "Mai Shirab**chy" consistently.) His relationship with Freudia is shakey at best, thankful for her presence at times but generally confused about her behavior in general. In Chatroom Roleplays, Ragna isn't much different. He's frequently out for "business" while he lets the Ragna Clones run amok. When he is around though, the clones behave themselves lest they want his wrath upon them. His dislike for Gilgamesh is similar to Arc Rennis'; a grudging respect at most. If anything, he is a little relieved that Gilgamesh isn't as brutal with the clones as he expected him to be. Ragna himself isn't roleplayed much in Chatroom Roleplays or Forum Roleplays, in favor of the 100+ OCs his roleplayer has instead. Quotes ''' " *Cough* I got no beef with your precious 'wife'. at least, nothing I'd want to kill her for. Do I even need to mention that she doesn't like you anyway? why don't you just stop being an over-obsessed jerk and LEAVE." - Ragna to Teru, F.O.E. "Ugh. believe me, you haven't seen the half of it. Before you came, there were shouting orange balls, possessed girls, boxes that shook and sang, and boxes that nearly killed me with smoke." - Ragna to Adachi, F.O.E. "Yeah... and what exactly is the crisis in chicken land? I hope it's rotten eggs because this whole idea STINKS." - Ragna to Watari, F.O.E. "Keep you're trap shut, you dumb blond. otherwise, We might have to take this discussion '''outside..." - Ragna to Gilgamesh, F.O.E. Category:Members